No puedo hacerle esto a James
by AdhLennon
Summary: Lily tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza y debe ir a la enfermería... ¿A quién encontrará ahí?


Sin duda alguna, tener dolor de cabeza es la cosa más irritante del planeta, sobre todo si comienza a media clase de encantamientos y es día de San Valentín.

Mientras Lily caminaba a la enfermería sujetándose las sienes fuertemente, lo único que hacía era quejarse internamente por sus repentinos ataques de migraña.

—¡Dios! y pensar que estaba a punto de conseguirlo—Murmuró enojada.

Lily Evans era la mejor estudiante de la clase por mucho y aunque solo tenía 14 años podía hacer cualquier hechizo a la perfección, si no la interrumpía un ataque de migraña, claro.

De por sí su día había empezado mal. James Potter —que había descubierto unos meses antes que ella le gustaba— le había mandado un ramo de flores acompañado de una foto suya _Para que no me olvides, pelirroja_. Y como a Lily le caía tan mal ese chico egocéntrico; en medio de un ataque de furia, se encargó de lanzar las flores por la ventana, ponerle bigote, barba, un bonito sombrero y enviar la foto de regreso a su remitente _Pierdete,Potter_.

Había desayunado de mal humor, por culpa de él y porque se había desvelado terminando un reporte para pociones, ¡Y ahora esto!

—Hoy no es mi día—Dijo en voz alta y curiosamente al terminar de pronunciarlo, tropezó con el escalón, logrando que se enfureciera más. Llegó a la puerta cerrada de la enfermería; temiendo que nadie estuviera, tocó con los nudillos tres veces —¿Madame Pomfrey?— esperó

—Un momento—Contestó la enfermera, comenzó a caminar en círculos intentando relajarse para mitigar un poco el dolor en las sienes. Minutos después salió la señora Pomfrey con el ceño y los labios ligeramente fruncidos.—Señorita Evans—Lily no tenía ni idea de por qué Madame Pomfrey conocía su nombre pero en ese momento no importaba mucho—¿Qué se le ofrece?—

—Tuve un ataque de migraña en clase—Dijo Lily, aunque le hubiera gustado agregar "y todo es culpa de Potter"—Y el profesor Flitwick me ha enviado— La enfermera torció el gesto.

—¿La envió sola? ¡Vaya descaro! Pudo haberle sucedido algo en el pasillo, pase, le daré una poción y se recostará un momento—Se dio la vuelta y Lily la siguió, en el fondo de la enfermería había una cama con las cortinas corridas, pero Lily no le prestó mucha atención y se sentó en la primera cama que encontró, Madame Pomfrey siguió hasta su oficina y unos segundos después salió con una botellita rosa en la mano —Tómelo y recuéstese, el dolor se calmará— Lily hizo lo que le había dicho y respiró profundo, la poción hizo su efecto rápidamente y la fue adormeciendo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Se despertó hecha una loca. ¡Se durmió! Se dio el lujo de dormirse, cuando tenía que regresar a la clase, con ganas de llorar se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina para darle las gracias y decir que ya se iba, pero volteó hacia la cama del fondo que ya no tenía las cortinas cerradas: Remus Lupin dormía en esa cama mientras Madame Pomfrey le arreglaba las sábanas.

Lily se dirigió hasta allá con curiosidad y a la vez con preocupación, Remus siempre le había agradado (tal vez… solo tal vez le había gustado un poco) y podía considerarlo casi su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa con Remus?—Preguntó, una vez que llegó al lado de la enfermera

—Solo tiene gripe—Contestó algo cortante pero aquél rasguño que le atravesaba la mejilla le quitó un poco de veracidad a sus palabras. Lily observó atentamente a Remus y pudo notar más rasguños sobre él, ¿Qué le pudo haber sucedido? La señora Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y la dejó con él, de repente ya no parecía tan urgente y necesario ir a clase. Se sentó en la cama de al lado y siguió contemplándolo.

Unos minutos después, Remus comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Lily y se sorprendió, aunque no se le ocurrió algo que decirle, excepto sonreír

—Hola—dijo sonriendo débilmente, el corazón de Lily se aceleró un poco

—Hola—Contestó—No sabía que habías tenido un accidente—Porque solo eso se le ocurría para explicar tantos rasguños —¿Como estás?—

—¿Un accidente?—preguntó extrañado—Oh sí, fue muy leve, ya me siento mucho mejor ¿y qué tal tú? ¿Ha comenzado bien tu día de San Valentín?—

—Para nada, todo ha sido un asco—dijo enojada, Remus se rió suavemente—Pero no debo de quejarme, tú estás aquí, ¿por eso faltaste a clases ayer?—Remus asintió y Lily lo miró apesadumbrada.

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave, Madame Pomfrey siempre lo cura todo—Sonrió de nuevo—Pero cuéntame porque dices que todo ha sido un asco—Bueno, si quieres—Lily se cambió de lugar a la orilla de la cama de Remus y comenzó a hablar, comenzando por el reporte de pociones, las flores de Potter, de cómo se deshizo de ellas, el desayuno malhumorado, la interrupción a su clase favorita, que se tropezó en las escaleras y se durmió cuando debería estar en clases (le dio algo de vergüenza decir que estar con él, era lo único malo que no había pasado en el día). Remus la escuchó pacientemente y cuando terminó, le tomó la mano (algo se le movió en la cabeza al hacerlo) y sonrió con seguridad.

—No te mortifiques, tu día puede mejorar —Lily sonrió y solo por haberlo escuchado de los labios de el chico más gentil de todo Hogwarts lo creyó de verdad.

—Gracias—Contestó ella, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de Remus—Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?—Remus no quería mentirle pero Dumbledore le había prohibido decirle a todos, Incluso a sus amigos (ellos lo habían averiguado solos) y ella no podía ser la excepción (aunque le hubiera gustado).

—No es nada, solo fui a ayudarle a Hagrid al bosque y amm… me perdí—Su poca habilidad para decir mentiras era por lo que no le gustaba mentir.

—Te perdiste—dijo Lily con una ceja levantada—Remus, puedes decirme la verdad, no le diré a nadie—Remus dudó.

—Créeme, no es nada grave—Dijo al fin—solo algunos golpes y rasguños, nada del otro mundo— Lily lo miró ceñuda.

—Pero…—Remus comenzó a prepararse una buena excusa para evadirla otra vez pero Madame Pomfrey llegó en el momento Indicado.

—Señorita Evans, ¿podría dejar descansar al señor Lupin?—Lily se levantó rápidamente, soltando instantáneamente la mano de Remus y rompiendo la conexión que se había estado formado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Claro, claro—Le dio un beso en la mejilla (sintió como la suya se calentaba rápidamente)—Vendré por la tarde—Le sonrió por última vez y salió de la enfermería.

De camino a las mazmorras se preguntó qué raro efecto había tenido sobre ella esa conversación tan corta, de pronto ya no podía sacarse el rostro de Remus de la cabeza y recordaba muy claramente todo lo que le acababa de decir.

Como Remus había predicho, su día mejoró; su poción fue la mejor de la clase, fue eximida de los deberes de ese día, Mary le regaló una bolsa llena de chocolates y para terminar bien el día, se dio el gusto de pasar frente a James Potter ignorándolo completamente.

Así que mientras adelantaba una redacción de Astronomía en la sala común vacía, pensó que Remus había sido su _talismán _porque le había inyectado algo de positivo al día y gracias a él, podía decir que su día de San Valentín no había sido tan malo.

Guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería para visitar a Remus pero al abrir el retrato de la señora gorda se encontró de frente a Remus flanqueado por sus tres amigos, ya no se veía tan mal como en la mañana y solo quedaban algunas marcas pequeñas de los rasguños en su rostro, su mirada se iluminó al verla (o eso fue lo que quiso pensar) y ella sintió el rubor corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Hola— dijo él sonriéndole.

—¡Hola!—Se hizo para atrás para dejarlos pasar, Remus se sentó en el sillón y ella a su lado, pero sus amigos no lo acompañaron, James—después de lanzarle una fría mirada a Lily— Subió directamente a su habitación, Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Lily y Peter le dijo adiós con la mano.

—Está muy molesto—comentó Remus —Pero he logrado convencerlo de que el tiempo dirá—Lily torció el gesto.

—No—fue lo único que dijo, Remus rió un poco.

—Está bien, ¿Mejoró el día? —La expresión de Lily cambió y sonrió ampliamente.

—Vaya que mejoró—y comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido el resto de la tarde, no omitió nada—ni siquiera su esfuerzo por humillar a Potter— y cuando terminó, Remus reía.

—¿Ves? Solo te hacía falta un poco de positivismo—Tomó la mano de Lily entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Verse reflejado en el verde de sus ojos, le dejó sin palabras. No pudo formular ninguna oración coherente y cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya estaba acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro.

Lily extendió la mano hacia la mejilla de Remus al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, después sintió los labios de Remus chocar contra los suyos muy suavemente y sonrió, no podía pensar en algo más que en corresponderle e imaginar cual era la expresión de Remus en ese momento.

Él todavía tenía su mano entre las suyas y se sorprendió deseando que así fuera para siempre, pero un pensamiento amargo lo invadió, de pronto el ensimismamiento desapareció y la realidad lo golpeó dolorosamente. Nada de eso podía ser, él era peligroso, no quería hacerle daño, además de que estaba traicionando a James; James quería a Lily ¡Y él estaba besándola! Se separó de repente, casi con violencia. Ella lo miró confundida.

—Lily, no, por favor, perdóname no puedo hacerlo—Soltó su mano y se puso de pie—No fue mi intención… yo… no puedo traicionar a James, perdóname— Se dio la vuelta y caminó desesperadamente, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Lily se quedó sentada en el sillón con la vista clavada en su espalda, confundida, aún esperando la explicación a semejante comportamiento, pero Remus no regresó.

Sonrió, se pasó un dedo por los labios y cerró los ojos, aún sentía un hormigueo sobre ellos. No entendió que fue lo que pasó, pero al igual que Remus, prefería que nadie fuera a enterarse de aquello.

Se puso de pie después de unos minutos y subió a su habitación. Sobre la cama había una flor, un Lirio blanco, y al lado de él una pequeña nota _Lo siento mucho _reconoció la letra de Remus.

—Feliz San Valentín, Remus— Dijo en voz baja y se metió entre sus cobijas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta Historia participa en un concurso de potterfics... pero no pude quedarme sin las ganas de publicarlo aquí XD Espero que les haya gustado :P <em>**

**_Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica. :3_**

**_¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_**


End file.
